Beautiful Alone
by Withering Princess
Summary: My first Naruto fic! A songfic about the song 'Beautiful Alone' from the anime 'Weiss Kreus'. It's a SasuSaku fic, but it is very sad... Wonder why it became sad? Read to find out! Reviews please!


  
  
Hello there guys! This one is my first Naruto fic! So I hope you would be nice to me! I got the inspiration from the ending song of 'Weiss Kreuz' entitled 'Beautiful Alone'. It's really a good song, but a very sad one at the same time. I was teary-eyed when I read the English translation from animelyrics.com! WAAAAAHH!! It's soooo sad, but I think it really fits this songfic! So here I am, and here is the songfic! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Sakura: Do I really need to die in this one?  
  
Joal: happy Yep! You sure do!  
  
Sakura: sulks Darn it...  
  
Joal: MUAHAHA! I'm so evil! laughs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I own Sasuke!!! gets trampled over by Sasuke fangirls I'm not yet finished speaking! I own a Sasuke card! That's what I want to say!  
  
Sasuke fangirls: Palusot ka pa!  
  
Joal: Hindi ah! Masakit 'yon! Paganti! tramples Sasuke fangirls one by one MUAHAHA! I'm so evil!  
  
Remember: "" are things being said out loud.  
' ' are thoughts.  
  
Joal: Got that clear?? Hehehehe!!!  
  
**Beautiful Alone  
**  
It was silent at the cemetery. Even though there are many people, yet, the silence was still deafening. The ninjas in Konoha village gathered in the cemetery for the burial of a certain ninja. A ninja named Uchiha Sakura to be exact.  
  
Yes... Uchiha... Uchiha Sakura. She became an Uchiha when Sasuke married her, 1 year ago, when Sakura reached her 18th birthday. Sakura and Sasuke became a very happy couple. Everybody in Konoha thinks they are a perfect couple. The ice that covered Sasuke's heart was melted by Sakura's loving fire. Everything was okay... Everything was perfect... Until that fateful day came.  
  
_flashback_  
  
"Welcome home Sasuke! How's your day? Oh yeah, I'm cooking your favorite food. Maybe 5 minutes or so we came have dinner already." Sakura happily greeted her husband.  
  
Sasuke smiled. "Great! I'm hungry as a lion!" Then he proceeded to wrap his arms around Sakura's waist as she was cooking dinner.  
  
_ It was just a normal day... until..._  
  
They heard the window broke. The two of them ran to see what caused it to. Both were shocked to see that it was caused by no other than Orochimaru. Sasuke automatically pulled out a kunai and readied himself for an attack, covering Sakura and protecting her from whatever Orochimaru might do.  
  
"What do you need?!" Sasuke demanded.  
  
Orochimaru smirked. "Hmmm... I hate to admit it, but I am disappointed. I am disappointed by you."  
  
"ME?!" Sasuke asked not leaving his fighting stance.  
  
"Oh yes... YOU. I am disappointed because you abandoned the thought of having revenge from your brother Itachi. I thought you wanted to kill him. To make him pay back for murdering your parents and the whole clan as well." Orochimaru said.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That was a long time ago. All I wanted now is to live peacefully with Sakura. And for you to leave immediately!" He said.  
  
"My, my... What temper. And speaking of Sakura... I think she is the reason why you abandoned your goal of having revenge." Orochimaru said while eyeing Sakura who cringed in fear behind Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke tightened his grip on the kunai. "This has nothing to do with Sakura!" He snapped.  
  
"Oh no... It absolutely has something to do with her. In fact, I think she is just a nuisance in getting revenge from Itachi. So I think its time for her to go." Orochimaru said.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Sasuke as he charged towards Orochimaru and stabbed him with his kunai. But as the kunai penetrated him, a soft pop was heard and Orochimaru turned into a piece of a log.  
  
Sasuke turned his head to check on Sakura... but too late. Orochimaru was already standing in front of her, twirling a kunai on his finger. Sakura was so in shock, she couldn't move.  
  
"SAKURA! RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke shouted to his wife. But, yet again, he was too late. Orochimaru already stabbed her with his kunai. He was wearing a devilish smile across his face.  
  
Sasuke ran to where Sakura lay, dripping in blood. "Sakura! Sakura wake up! What the hell did you do to her?!" He demanded.  
  
The same devilish smile was still on Orochimaru's face. "I simply stabbed her with my kunai... Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that I soaked that kunai in deadly poison, so I assure you, she's dead."  
  
Sasuke could not believe what just happened. He stared absentmindedly on Sakura's beautiful face. Her eyes are closed and she looked peaceful. But he knew she wasn't. How could someone be peaceful when they were murdered?  
  
Sasuke slowly stood up, his black raven hair covering his eyes. "Orochimaru... you... are going to... pay... for this!!!" He said and attacked Orochimaru with all his strength. He used all the techniques he know in order to kill him. As he was fighting, tears are streaming from his eyes. He was driven by sadness... by anger... by hatred.  
  
Suddenly Orochimaru dropped on the floor. He was badly wounded. "Sa- Sasuke... I didn't know that you were this strong. You were even stronger that me... Your strength... your strength came from your hatred, right? You wanted to kill me because I killed her..." Orochimaru slowly said as he was gasping for breath.  
  
Sasuke's eyes are full of anger as he stared at Orochimaru. "You shut up... I'm going to send you to hell." Then he used his Jutsu (the one that uses fire... I don't know what it is called). He killed Orochimaru. He killed him.  
  
Then he slowly approached Sakura's dead body. He hoisted her onto his lap and he stared at her, his eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry you need to get involved in this." And he cried his eyes out that night.  
  
_end of flashback_  
  
"Sasuke? Sasuke, they are going to bury her now." Hinata told him and he snapped back to reality.  
  
He slowly stood up from his seat and walked towards the spot where they are going to bury her. The others followed him and gathered around the dug earth where Sakura's coffin would be placed. Each of them was holding a rose, which they are going to throw when her coffin is being lowered down.  
  
Pain. Sadness. Those are the only things that Sasuke was feeling at the moment Sakura's coffin a lowered down. He wanted to jump down the hole and bury himself as well, as long has he is with her. But he couldn't. He still has to do many missions as a ninja, and he would be a great loss to Konoha, if he died.  
  
The mourners are already throwing their roses down at Sakura's coffin. Sasuke decided to do the same as well. He kissed the rose and threw it down as well. "I love you Sakura." he said. Then he closed his eyes to force back his tears. "You are the first and the last woman I will ever love in my entire life." Sasuke whispered.  
  
_ Toge no aru kotoba dake  
  
konno machi wa utsushiteru itsumo  
  
meguriau hito ga nagareru  
  
shinjitara kuzureso  
  
fuandake dakishimeru hibiyo  
  
moshimo kokoni anata ga  
  
itara hanasanai noni   
  
( To every life, there's always an end,  
  
But I close my eyes, I still see your face; beautiful...  
  
And I throw a rose as they now lower you down  
  
But I still believe I'll see you again  
  
I wait for the day that I can once more hold you tight  
  
Until then, I can't cry this pain away  
  
Until then, memories are all I have... )  
_  
Then it began to rain. It seems as though the heavens are mourning over the death of Sakura. The mourners were afraid that the rain might become worse, so the bid goodbye to Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke, are you sure you will stay here?" Naruto asked him.  
  
"Yes. I will be just fine." Sasuke answered, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Uh... well, we gotta get going. See ya later." Naruto said and walked away. Then Sasuke was all alone in the cemetery.  
  
Then he let out all of his emotions. "Sakura! You said you wouldn't leave me! You promised... you promised me we'll be together until the end! But why... why did you leave me when I need you the most?" He cried. Then he remembered images of Sakura: when she was sleeping, when she was smiling, when she was mad. How he wishes he could see them, but he couldn't. All of what's left to him was memories. Only memories of her. He bit his lip to force back his tears. Now, he was alone again. All alone.  
  
_ tokeino otoni oikakeraru  
  
wasurerukotode kyoo no hi o  
  
boku wa ikiteiruyo...  
  
anata tto bokutono sabishisa o  
  
kasaneru yoni shite kuchizukeru  
  
futariga itameta kizuatoga  
  
utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daro   
  
( How I long for one more kiss, just to hold you once again  
  
How I long to hear you say "our love's eternal, never will I leave from by  
  
your side..."  
  
I go my way, I journey on, now 'til forever  
  
With the memory of our last kiss to keep me going  
  
And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear  
  
How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain... )  
_  
Sasuke traced the word written on Sakura's tombstone. It read: In the memory of Uchiha Sakura, beloved wife of Sasuke. Yes, beloved. He loves Sakura very much. Much more than his own life. He cherishes her very much.  
  
Sasuke was now soaked in the rain. But he didn't mind. If the rain were the heaven's tears, then the Gods must be mourning for Sakura. His Sakura. He knew the Gods loves Sakura, for she is a good person.  
  
Then he closed his eyes. All he could see was Sakura. Tears were longing to stream again from his eyes but he must be strong. He mustn't cry. He tried to wipe his tears away, but nevertheless, crying or not, it would not be notices because his face is wet with the rain.  
  
_ nayamashi yoru dakega  
  
ai no kage shiite iru kitto  
  
michi kakeru tsuki o samayo  
  
eien ga owattara  
  
munashisani tsutsumaru sotto  
  
sorani kieru tsubame o tsubasa boku ni attara   
  
( As night skies arrive, the heartache begins  
  
For in every dream, the image of you lingers still  
  
So I walk alone, sleepless, guided by the moon  
  
I know I'll give to eternal sleep,  
  
And when that day comes, I'll never again let you go  
  
I'll pretend that I'm not about to cry  
  
I'll pretend that these tears are only rain )  
_  
It was already dusk. Sasuke knew he must leave soon, but deep inside him, he wanted to stay there. Forever. With Sakura.  
  
Slowly, he brought his palms together and uttered a prayer. "God, wherever Sakura is, I wish that she will be okay, for I don't want anything to happen to her. I know an angel has already taken her to place far better than here. Please take care of her. Please tell her that I love her so much that I can never find anyone who can replace her, for there is only one Uchiha Sakura. And I wish the pain I feel inside would heal." Sasuke prayed. "Sakura, I know I will see you again. Just wait for me." He added.  
  
_ shizuka na ameni yasashiku nureru  
  
nanika o motome sonno kawari  
  
boku wa ai o nakusu  
  
anata tto boku tto no kannashimi o  
  
itawari auyoni dakishimeru  
  
futari ga kizuita omoide ga  
  
utsukushii kodoku o egakudaro   
  
( As I lie awake at night, listening to this quiet rain  
  
As I bow my head in prayer, my wish is that this burning emptiness inside  
  
would heal...  
  
I close my eyes, I turn around, and go on my way  
  
With the dream that somewhere out there, love, you wait for me, too  
  
And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear  
  
How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain... )  
_  
Sasuke stood up. And with one last glance at her tomb, he left.

"Sakura... I love you."  
  
** Owari  
**  
Joal: cries that was very sad. I didn't expect this to turn out this sad. sniff anyway, I would really be glad to receive some review from you. I want to know what you think about my work. sniff. I really want to get reviews. I want them badly, so please review! sniff becausebrandishes a kunai I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!.... sniff  
  
Sakura: (muffled voice) Hey! Can I get out of this thing already?  
  
Joal: uh-oh! I forgot! Sakura's still in the coffin! digs up Sakura Okay till next time! continues to dig  
  
DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS!!!


End file.
